


5 Ways Warren & Murphy Annoy the Crap Out of Each Other

by sdwolfpup



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: Just a VERY short 5 things I posted over on Tumblr awhile ago, archiving here.





	5 Ways Warren & Murphy Annoy the Crap Out of Each Other

-1-

“Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren.”

“WHAT??”

“I’m bored.”

-2-

Warren waits to see where Murphy is going to sleep and then always takes that spot first. She doesn’t tell him, she just always happens to be there before he can settle down.

-3-

Murphy figures this out and starts picking the worst spot first so she takes it.

-4-

Warren started the game “Things to Camouflage Murphy With,” which is where each member of Operation Bitemark takes a turn coming up with the best thing Murphy could hide in based on his color. Like blueberries in his blue year, or the blood of his enemies in his red. Winner gets to call him that the rest of the day. 10k almost always wins.

-5-

“Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren. Warren.”

“WHAT??”

“You loooooove meeeee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags I also included on the post:  
> warren: 'I'm gonna love you better with a slap to the face'  
> warren: 'never thought I'd regret telling you that but here we are'


End file.
